Applejack y yo :3
by DanielNewton
Summary: Bueno este es mi fic... no se si vaya a salir repetida la introduccion :v pero da igual xD es que soy nuevo en fanfiction y asi :v espero les guste :3 es mi segundo fic de my little pony solo este subire vale :D bueno disfrutenlo :T xD
1. Chapter 1

AppleJack y yo… :3

 **Baia baia Hola 7u7 soy Daniel ya tengo tiempo que no escribo un fanfic y menos de MLP bueno espero les guste …**

 _ **Estaba Yo … un humano común y corriente , dormido en una mañana de un dia domingo , estaba en un placido sueño hasta que de pronto se sentía mucho viento , y era extraño porque según yo no había dejado la ventana abierta… entonces despierto y en eso me empieza a jalar un portal tipo hoyo negro , y entro en el (grito desesperadamente) ahhhhh! * y pasan 2 minutos y entro en un mundo que ya todos conocemos … equestria …. Y yo decía asi**_

 _ **Daniel : Ahh espera estoy soñando? Haber …. *me tiro un golpe muy fuerte en la cara * ouch… no estoy soñando … pero como es esto posible ¿? Como estoy aquí ¿? Como llegue? Solo recuerdo que ese portal me atrajo y llegue…. Que extraño … :P ire a ver a Twilight … haber si me puede ayudar a regresar ala tierra XD y...**_

 _ **Y fui en busca de ella …. Pregunte a unos ponys de por ahí que si sabían en donde vivía la princesa Twilight , y ellos me dijeron …**_

 _ **Ponys : Princesa Twilight?**_

 _ **Daniel : Si ¡! Díganme porfavor en donde vive necesito hablar con ella**_

 _ **Ponys : esa quien es? Nosotros solo sabemos que es princesa cadance , luna y celestia , aquí en pony ville no tenemos princesa**_

 _ **Daniel : ah bueno gracias ¡! *espere a que se fueran y comenze a pensar * (pero como que aquí no tienen princesa donde esta twilight? Pero que…. Carajo.. ahora como regresare …. Supongo que me tendre que quedar aquí … pero y mi familia ahhh es una gran desesperación ¡!)**_

 _ **En eso pasa una pony de granja , rubia , con su sombrero , me mira y me dice**_

 _ **Pony : Hola que tal , amigo que tienes te vez estresado jejeje**_

 _ **Daniel : ahhh hola , si un poco , jeje bueno me presento mi nombre es Daniel jeje**_

 _ **Pony : yo me llamo Applejack *con su típico acento de rancho * mucho gusto**_

 _ **Daniel : el gusto es mio applejack , bueno puedo contarte algo … se que no te conozco pero necesito alguien que me escuche**_

 _ **Applejack : claro! , pero aquí no , mejor vamos a mi casa alla en sweet Apple acres**_

 _ **Daniel : Excelente … vamos**_

 _ **Applejack : puedes decirme en el camino si quieres jeje!**_

 _ **Daniel : Me parece bien andando! Jeje**_

 _ **Applejack : perfecto , te escucho**_

 _ **Daniel : veras yo no soy de aquí…**_

 _ **Applejack : ah no? Y de donde eres**_

 _ **Daniel : de otro planeta , otra dimensión en fin yo no pertezco aquí suena algo difícil de creer pero en mi mundo sucedió algo que yo tenia un reloj en mi muro y de ese reloj salto un portal , ese portal me atrajo aquí …**_

 _ **Applejack : que que? Espera no eres de aquí eres un extraterrestre? Que eres?**_

 _ **Daniel : no no nada de eso soy un humano , pero no se que hago aquí , y la única pony que crei que podía ayudarme resulta que no existe …. O no se pero ella se llama Twilight Sparkle ..**_

 _ **Applejack : muy lejanamente he escuchado ese nombre… pero no se donde vive , creo que en canterlot**_

 _ **Daniel : si … creo …**_

 _ **Applejack : y porque te veias tan desesperado?**_

 _ **Daniel : es que me sentía asi porque tengo a mi familia en la otra dimensión y no saben que me atrajo el portal hasta aca seguro me han de estar buscando.**_

 _ ***Cambio de escena***_

 _ **(mis padres dormidos y toda mi familia dormida y nadie se ha dado cuenta que me fui)**_

 _ ***cambio de escena***_

 _ **Applejack: oh ahora entiendo… si como dices va estar difícil para que regreses … pero no imposible! Jejeje bueno casi llegamos … tu sígueme contando…**_

 _ **Daniel : bien te voy a contar otra cosa muy aparte de esto… este mundo equestria , en mi mundo se le considera un mundo ficticio… un mundo que entretiene a niños pequeños … y asi … pero veo que no es verdad … si fuera ficticio yo no estaría aquí … además vengo como un pegaso… tendre que aprender a volar…. Si es que ya definitivamente voy a vivir y morir aca en equestria…**_

 _ **Applejack : oh si? Eso también es difícil de creer me hiciste pensar en muchas cosas…**_

 _ **Daniel : si… y lo peor es que no tengo en donde vivir..**_

 _ **Applejack : puedes quedarte en una casa que construimos hace algunos años jeje nadie la usa asi que si la decoras y la limpias es tuya jeje claro mientras ayudes en la granja**_

 _ **Daniel : me parece muy bien! Jeje gracias jacky te puedo llamar jacky? Jejeje**_

 _ **Applejack : emm jeje si claro (algo sonrojada)**_

 _ **Daniel : muy bien … jeje y en donde es la casa que me mencionabas … ¿?**_

 _ **Applejack : de este lado… ven sígueme! Jejeje**_

 _ **Daniel : esta bien jeje :3**_

 _ **Applejack : mira aca es atrás de mi granero**_

 _ **Daniel : ahhh perfecto gracias de nuevo jeje**_

 _ **Applejack : te puedo considerar de la familia Apple?**_

 _ **Daniel : claro como tu gustes jejeje :3**_

 _ **Applejack : excelente …. Escuchen todos! Tenemos un nuevo Apple!**_

 _ **Todos : donde!?**_

 _ **Applejack : aquí! Vengan a conocerlo!**_

 _ **Daniel : Oh hola!**_

 _ **Todos : el no parece Apple**_

 _ **Applejack: pero para mi lo es jeje anden no sean malos aceptémoslo en nuestra familia no tenemos nada que perder**_

 _ **Todos : de acuerdo! Bienvenido , ten este pastel de manzana**_

 _ **Y muchos pasteles de manzana , postres de manzana todo de manzana :P fue una larga cena de postres de manzana para mi … si me los comi todos :v es que tenia hambre xD**_

 _ **Daniel : bueno muchas gracias fue muy lindo de su parte se los agradezco :3**_

 _ **Applejack : de nada!**_

 _ **Daniel : bueno fue un gusto conocerlos a todos! Pero tengo que ordenar mi casa jejeje nos vemos luego apples!**_

 _ **Todos : hasta luego AppleDaniel**_

 _ **Daniel : Gracias! Nos vemos**_

 _ **Entro a mi casa …. Y veo que esta desordenada y como si tuviera algunos años sin habitar…**_

 _ **Daniel : Pff tengo trabajo que hacer…**_

 _ **Muy bien empiezo a limpiar la sala , la planta alta … el baño .. tarde alrededor de 5 horas limpiando … el problema es que no tenia muebles y pues ese dia tuve que dormir en el suelo :´v carajo … pero bueno…**_

 **Bien amigos hasta aquí llega el capitulo 1 …. 1113 palabras aproximadamente :v wow XD bueno luego actualizo ala parte 2 vale saludos :3 nos vemos**

 **By : Daniel Newton**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola 7u7 soy yo de nuevo Daniel les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fic 7u7 espero les guste , traigan las palomitas y el refresco y a leer :v XD :v otra cosa todo esto es creado por mi , y no me basare mucho en como actúan los personajes en la serie y eso … cambiare algunas cosas jeje**

 ***Flashbag***

 **Daniel : Gracias a todos! Fue un gusto conocerlos**

 ***cambio de escena***

 **Daniel : vaya mi casa esta sucia :P tardare buen rato en re ordenar todo esto… y también faltan los muebles bah…**

 ***6 horas después***

 **Daniel : Al fin …. Pero ahora… que hago sin muebles? Tendre que dormir … en el suelo… :´v**

 ***al dia siguiente..***

 ***5:00 AM***

 **Applejack se levanta y comienza a tocar la campana para que todos se levanten ha hacer sus tareas diarias… y yo aun seguía dormido… me desperté en unos segundos.. en cuanto la escuche me levante y crei … que había guerra XD y ya me levanto , voy hacia afuera y ahí estaba applejack.**

 **Applejack : Buenos días! Que tal dormiste?**

 **Daniel : Muy bien! Gracias por preguntar y tu? Jeje**

 **Applejack : de maravilla**

 **Daniel : que bien …. No crees que es algo temprano para levantarse?**

 **Applejack: no, a esta hora nos levantamos diario. A que hora te despertabas en tu dimensión?**

 **Daniel : 11 de la mañana :v**

 **Applejack: va a estar difícil que te acostumbres a este horario , pero no imposible jeje , bueno quieres ir a desayunar?**

 **Daniel : jejeje claro , gracias**

 **Applejack : bien vamos! Jeje**

 **Daniel : vamos jeje**

 **Voy con ella hacia su granero , ahí estaba Applebloom y big mac**

 **Applebloom : buenos días AppleDaniel jeje**

 **Daniel : Buenos días jeje me gustaría que me llamen mejor Daniel , bueno mejor como gusten jeje , como están?**

 **Applebloom : muy bien jeje**

 **Daniel : Oh me alegro mucho por ustedes , y…. una pregunta … soy el único pegaso de esta familia? Y también el que no tiene una cutiemark?**

 **Applebloom: supuestamente si.. porque en nuestra familia creo que solo hay ponys terrestres…**

 **Daniel : oh encerio? Vaya…. Necesito conseguir esa cutiemark …**

 **Applebloom: ni te imaginas lo que pase para conseguir la mia … pero al fin la tengo…**

 **Daniel : yo no :c**

 **Applebloom : ya la tendras no te preocupes jeje**

 **Daniel : si eso espero… tengo que encontrar mi talento especial… porque yo no soy de aquí yo soy de otra dimensión y de otro planeta no sabían?**

 **Applebloom : si ya nos había contado applejack**

 **Daniel : ah perfecto jeje asi ya no tengo que contarles**

 **Big mac : y sip..**

 **Applejack : bueno tengan sus pasteles de manzana!**

 **Daniel : oh gracias tengo hambre jejeje , estos saben mejor (hablo con la boca un poco llena)**

 **Applejack : Gracias! no pierdo el toque**

 ***20 minutos mas tarde***

 **Applejack : bien Daniel estas son tus actividades de hoy , tienes que pintar ese granero de alla , cultivar cierta parte del campo , poner semillas de árbol de manzana , alimentar a los animales , pintar la cerca , reparar una de las carretas y eso ya es decorativo , pintar tu casa jeje ,**

 **Daniel : wow va a ser algo duro … pero se que puedo lograr terminar**

 **Applejack : si , tu puedes jejeje bien tengo que hacer mis actividades también nos vemos *pone ojos un poco seductores y se va***

 **Daniel : *algo sonrojado* jeje okey hasta luego! *espero a que se vaya y me pongo a pensar***

 **Mis pensamientos : Okey…. Esa mirada fue algo extraña que me quiso decir con esa mirada le gusto … naaa no creo la acabo de conocer…. Pero …. Es bastante raro… no es fea … al contrario es hermosa… y me gusta un poco… tengo que acabar para ver si la impresiono , bien manos ala obra :D**

 ***Fin pensamientos***

 **Daniel : bien comenzare con lo mas complicado .. cultivar esos arboles , donde rayos deje las semillas ahh ahí están … en la cerca … que tengo que pintar… bien a plantar eso**

 **Comienzo a plantar en una hectárea varias semillas de árbol de manzana …. Tenia que plantarlas todas hoy porque iba a llover en 3 dias y era la oportunidad para que salieran mas y mas arboles de manzana … pony prevenido vale por 2 jeje**

 ***2 horas mas tarde***

 **Al fin termine de los arboles… espera que!? Voy muy lento D: , que sigue…. Ah si pintar el granero … pintura donde esta? Ahh alla esta…. Bien la brocha… todo listo a pintar eso…**

 **Uso mis alas para tomar la brocha y empiezo a pintar una parte del granero….**

 **Daniel : PFF acabo de empezar bueno no acabo de empezar ya llevo una parte … y me estoy cansando…. Pero tengo que acabar solo me quedan 10 horas …. Bien…**

 ***3 horas después***

 **Daniel : ahh mis a- alas…. Pero al fin acabe…. Que sigue? Ah si la carreta :P haber que es lo que tiene…? Mmm la llanta se salio… pues a atornillarle eso….**

 ***30 minutos después***

 **Daniel : ahora veo que siendo un pony soy mas lento… tengo que acostumbrarme … no me tardo ni dos minutos en cambiar una llanta siendo humano :P vaya… ahora a pintar la cerca …. (no se si se escriba cerca o serca :v) *voy a donde están las herramientas* bien… pintura blanca…. Pintura blanca …. Ahh aquí estas… bien solo me quedan 6 horas y media a pintar esa cerca …. De 1 kilometro D:! vaya….. me tardare un poco … a pintar esto …**

 **Comienzo a pintar la cerca :v pero pasa algo…. Que estaba muy cerca de mi el bote de pintura y meti uno de mis cascos a el …. Y adivinen no salio… o si salio pero a fuerza bruta… lo bueno es que llevaba otros dos botes de pintura…**

 **Daniel : aww… eso dolio… pero a seguirle recuerda tu objetivo…. Si si *hablaba conmigo mismo obviamente… XD) bien seguire pintando lalalala :v**

 ***30 minutos después***

 **Daniel : Bien solo 420 metros mas D:**

 ***20 minutos mas tarde :v ***

 **Daniel : yay 10 metros y acabo me duelen mis alitas :c oww…**

 **5 minutos ***

 **Daniel : acabe! :D ahh no aun faltan los animales :v bien a por ellos**

 **Me dirijo al corral en donde estaban las vacas , cerdos y algunas gallinas (scootaloo no e.e no me gusta que le digan asi )**

 **Daniel : bien esto no será tan complicado *me recargo en una vaca y sorpresa me patea y salgo volando* *head shot! :v* ahhhhhh! *me estrello con el muro :´v* aww…. Duele …. Menos mal que no me paso nada… excepto que me rompi el culo con el muro :´v bien que comen? Tengo que ver… ahh las vacas comen el pasto :v asi que tomen su pasto *vuelo y voy dejándoles el pasto* bien los cerdos comen…. No se desperdicio :v XD *voy por los baldes de desperdicios y voy dejándoles en los contenedores… y de paso limpio un poco el corral…**

 **Daniel : ahora solo falta pintar mi casa…. No será tan complicado no es muy grande pero el problema es que color la pinto? Ahhh roja , morada , azul? Meh azul XD es lo único que falta… asi que rápido Daniel 7u7**

 ***voy de nuevo al corral de herramientas y busco pintura azul***

 **Daniel : pintura azul … pintura azul….**

 **Applejack desde su casa me observaba …. Y ella dice**

 **Applejack : wow…. Parece que trabaja duro… me gusta… okey .. *va y cierra la puerta y comienza a hablar ella sola* hoy sentí algo extraño hacia ese pony… cada que me mira me siento en otro lugar… y hoy no se si lo notaria que hice mi mirada seductora… que no pude evitar … o mis nervios o algo … jamas lo había sentido creo que lo quiero…. A pesar de que no lo conozco , parece un buen pony después de todo aunque el no sea un pony del todo..**

 ***cambio de escena***

 **Daniel : ahhh maldición! ahhh *me cai de arriba de la casa y solo frene un poco el golpe con mis alas pero me golpee el trasero otra vez :´v puta vida okno XD***

 ***1 hora mas tarde***

 **Daniel : ahhh… los golpes valieron la pena misión cumplida …. Hice todas las tareas que me pido jacky… bien.. aeeoww *me desmayo del cansancio***

 **Applejack me vio y fue corriendo a ver si estaba bien**

 **Applejack : Daniel … Daniel! Estas bien?**

 **Daniel : ahh si … solo estoy un poco cansado , hice todo lo que me pediste…**

 **Applejack: encerio? Era demasiado pesado para ti solo**

 **Daniel : lo se … pero lo logre … jejeje**

 **Applejack : quieres cenar algo?**

 **Daniel : oh si por favor .. ahh me ayudas a pararme.. porfavor?**

 **Applejack : oh si claro claro , vamos jeje**

 **Daniel : oww, gracias me duelen un poco las alas… las use para pintar el corral y la cerca…**

 **Applejack : y porque no usaste los cascos?**

 **Daniel : porque como ya sabes no he sido un pony toda mi vida… y no estoy acostumbrado ha hacer las cosas con mis cascos , pero con las alas puedo hacer lo que sea… y aun me falta algo … la cutiemark…**

 **Applejack : oh si no lo había notado…. Solo me fijaba en tus ojos … digo en... otra cosa ….**

 **Daniel : jejeje bueno… *algo sonrojado***

 **Mis pensamientos : que acaba de pasar ¿? D: dijo solo me fijaba en tus ojos… no creo que alguien se equivoque asi… algo hay por ahí 7u7 XD**

 ***Fin de mis pensamientos***

 **Applejack : bien llegamos jeje , quieres un pastel de manzana?**

 **Daniel : si porfavor , y algo de sidra jeje me encanta..**

 **Applejack : wow ahora que mencionas la sidra tengo una amiga … llamada Rainbow Dash que le encanta esa sidra también…**

 **Daniel : supongo que también tienes una amiga llamada , pinkie pie , otra rarity , otra fluttershy… jeje..**

 **Applejack : *sorprendida* como supiste eso? Eres adivino?**

 **Daniel : emm no … recuerdas que te dije que este mundo , lo conocen en mi mundo… osea se quienes son ellas…. No se si me di a entender (ni yo entendí lo que dije :v pero hay que darle esperanzas a applejack XD)**

 **Applejack : haber si entendí … en tu mundo , saben de equestria? Saben quien son mis amigas , saben quien es mi hermana? Saben quien es mi hermano? Nos espían? Que mas sabes? Voy a ser la Apple líder?**

 **Daniel : eso de Apple líder no lo se jeje , y lo de espiar , no lo creo no espiamos como te dije , gente de mi mundo creo este mundo… por eso se de tus amigas y de ti … se todo sobre ellas y algunos ponys mas**

 **Applejack : mmmm jejeje algún dia te preguntare si ciertos ponys me mienten … ya que tu puedes ver que hacen en todo momento cierto?**

 **Daniel : parece que entendiste bien**

 **Applejack : claro que si jejeje bueno deja voy por tu pastel…. Me distraigo fácilmente bueno cuando estoy platicando jeje bien ya vuelvo!**

 **Daniel : Esta bien! Jeje gracias**

 **Mis pensamientos : ahhh *suspiro* es hermosa … me encanta como es ella… tengo que decirle … pero … si recibo una patada …. Ouch… no creo tal vez solo me dice que no y ya…. Ella es muy directa … supongo… pero no hay que perder esperanzas ….**

 **Mientras estaba pensando tenia cara de enamorado… y en eso regresa applejack y se me queda viendo**

 **Applejack : Aquí esta tu pas….tel? *confundida por mi mirada* Daniel te sientes bien? Hola? *me hacia señas con sus cascos , saltaba o hacia cualquier gesto pero yo no respondia* Daniel…? Ohh…**

 **Pensamientos de applejack : que tendrá? Porque tiene esa cara de enamorado o de no se… estará …. Pensando en mi? No lo creo applejack… o estará planeando decirme que me ama… hay tranquila applejack se supone que eras una pony dura … que solo le gustaba trabajar , no enamorarse , pero…. Es algo que no puedo evitar , se ve que es tan lindo… ahhh bueno haz lo que quieras mientras seas feliz mi amiga jeje**

 ***Fin de los pensamientos de applejack***

 **Applejack : hay Daniel jaja…. Bien ire por la cubeta *va y llena una cubeta de agua* vaya aun estas asi … bien 1 , 2 …. , 3! *y me tira toda la cubeta con agua encima***

 **Daniel : ahhhhh que paso? Porque estoy mojado? Me hechaste agua applejack?**

 **Applejack: si es que no se que tenias y no sabia que hacer lo siento …. Deja traerte una toalla ….**

 **Daniel : ah si gracias :3 jeje**

 **Applejack : jejeje dame un momento que voy rápido por ella *se va corriendo al baño por una toalla ***

 **En unos segundos ella regresa… wow tan linda… digo… amm me trae la toalla … claro como si me importara la toalla bueno un poco… porque hace algo de frio :P**

 **Applejack : aquí tienes jeje …**

 **Daniel : gracias.. jejeje**

 **Applejack : de nada jeje y … vas a comer? Porque se te enfria.. el pastel jeje**

 **Daniel : ahh si muchas gracias applejack jeje**

 **Applejack : de nada .. de nuevo jejeje! No me lo agradezcas es de mi voluntad**

 **Daniel : pero asi me educaron jeje**

 **Applejack : perfecto jeje**

 **Bueno 7u7 hasta aquí se queda el 2do capitulo de mi fic espero les haya gustado … dejen sus reviews , sin insultos porfavor , pueden escribir en que me fui mal … en que puedo mejorar y asi … es que soy algo nuevo escribiendo esto :3 pero lo hago porque me gusta al igual que dibujar bueno les dejo una frase "encontraras el éxito en donde pongas valor y sacrificio" 7u7 bueno hasta la próxima chau :3**

 **Tiririririri okno :v**

 **By : Daniel Pony Newton :3**

 **Los quiere :3**


End file.
